


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, but with Pietro, like a bad porno, of course it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and your husband just happens to have hyper-fast metabolism (aka he'll keep you warm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

You were snuggled under a blanket on the couch in front of the lit fireplace reading a book on your Kindle, when you felt Pietro's thick hand on your shoulder. He left it there and you sensed him looking down at you--almost dreaming about you. "What are you doing?" You finally asked annoyed. As smooth as he was, only his close friends and family knew how awkward he could be. 

 

"I can't look at you?"

 

You rolled your eyes, "No. I'm trying to read."

 

Pietro's hand left you and for a second you were disappointed. You liked his warm touch. Then he sat next to you and climbed under the blanket, and held you tightly.

 

His body added another layer of warmth, but this warmth was more on the inside--a lustful rage.

 

Pietro looked down at you. You knew what he wanted, but you ignored it even though you wanted it too. You tried to continue reading, but the warmth was too much and you finally set it aside, and playfully ran your fingers down Pietro's flannel pajama shirt, imagining the muscular frame underneath.

 

"What are you reading, anyway?"

 

You look at the Kindle, but are too embarrassed to admit the contents are of the erotic nature.

 

He picks up, and you try to stop him. "His chiseled body rubbed against her bare chest..." He read allowed with a snicker.

 

You finally pull it away from him and toss it far enough aside that he can't reach, "It's still reading!"

 

"Then what about Pride and Prejudice and Moby Dick."

 

"Boring," You say with a fake yawn. "I'm cold," you say as you let your fingers slide under his shirt and onto his warm body.

 

He hears your plea and holds you tighter.

 

"You're so warm." You say rubbing your hands up his chest and wishing you were pressed against him.

 

He reaches around you and them lifts you up and sets you in his lap, and holds you even closer. "Better?" He smiles.

 

You shrug your shoulders and begin unbuttoning his shirt as you tease, "I could think of away to be warmer."

 

As you work your way up his buttons, he works his way up your own--you're wearing a black satin pajama set he got you last year. He can move faster than you and has finished undoing it before you have even gotten to the next button. You aren't wearing a bra and he lifts the blanket enough to admire your tits.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

His finger rubbed on top of your erect nipple and he teased, "You are cold."

 

You finally made it to the top of his shirt and reached behind him--embracing him tightly, letting your chest rub against his. You burned inside with passion.

 

"Warm enough?" Pietro teased.

 

"I could be warmer," You teased right back, sliding your hand over his cock, which was already erect. With the blanket covering you, you move off of Pietro and onto your knees; you pull his pants down and admire his manhood--erect and ready for you. Your fingers slowly and softly move around it, while you dream of it's thickness pulling apart your tight, moist lips. You move closer, and slide your warm tongue from his large balls, up his thick shaft, and finally to his shiny crown--you suck that tip quickly and suddenly--Pietro responded with a moan. You moved your mouth further down--sucking along the way--as far as you could go. It was so warm in your mouth; it made you wet down there.

 

Pietro's tilted forward slightly as you continued to blow him, and his hands slid down your body, then pulled you up; he slid his hands lower until they reached your waist, and he slide your satin pajama pants down. He pulled the blanket off you so he could admire all of you more easily--you expected a chill, but the fireplace brought warmth to your bareback.

 

"You are more beautiful everyday." His accent always drove you insane. "I want to fuck those tight warm lips."

 

Before you could reply, he had grabbed and lifted you onto his lap once more; this time you were face forward; he slowly and carefully navigated your pussy onto his bulging manhood; he slid himself into you slowly--a smile on his face told you that he was enjoying the sensation; your lips responded to his pleasure with a burst of wetness that made it easier for him to go deeper.

 

When you were all the way inside of him, you felt him trust upward, shooting a wave of pleasurable ripples through your stomach. His hands moved to your hips and he thrusted you slowly--and then more quick. "Fuck me like that." You moaned, and then screamed, "Harder--fuck me harder with your thick fucking cock." You loved his cock so much--but you loved it more when he was ramming it in you--hard and fast--his balls smacking against your wet wet lips. He made you feel pure with pleasure when he fucked you like that.

 

He gave into your demands--fucking you fast and hard--but then he slowed; you worried that he was about to cum and you'd only be able to enjoy him for a few more seconds. But he did not cum. Instead he stood with you still inside of him.

 

He tossed the blanket just in front of the fireplace, and carried you in front of it. You felt the burning heat growing more and more; the sensation thrilled you. Then slowly he pulled you free of his manhood and set you on the ground just in front of the fireplace. The cool air and hot fireplace was just the right mix, but you couldn't wait to have his cock back inside of you.

 

He knelt slowly down--you hated every moment--he had sonic speed powers, and you knew he could move quicker. He was teasing you and he was loving you beg with your eyes for him to come back inside of you. When he was on the ground, his face went to your breast. He suck gently there, and then moved to your neck.

 

"Fuck me, Pietro." You begged--each kiss making you wetter, and more hungry for his delicious piece of meat.

 

His mouth went to your lips--kissing you with passion--then it went down--again to your breast--teasing each nipple with soft kisses--and lower still to your stomach. And finally, it was above your clit. It hovered there several seconds; you knew he was staring, admiring your pussy.

 

"I want to taste you," His mouth was low enough that his bassy accent voice hit your clit with pleasurable vibrations. Without warning, he suck at the lips of your clit--soft first, and then harder. His hands massaged your breast as he did so. He was making every pleasurable part of your body melt. You felt his moist warm tongue go from the bottom to top of your clit and you moaned more loudly. He sucked it again--harder still--you were dripping now. His mouth moved past your labia and over your opening--his tongue moved over it with one fast and hard motion, and you almost orgasmed the pleasure was so intense. "You taste so good," he said--the vibrations again rolling over you in pleasurable, bassy, ripples. His mouth sucked at your vaginal opening, and then his tongue slid into your--tongue fucking your tight lips all the way into an orgasm; you moved your hands over his head and pushed it hard onto of your pussy as you orgasmed into his mouth and he did his best--but failed--to suck you dry of all the wet pleasure coming out of you--there was just too much. After several seconds, the orgasm grew weaker and you released your tight grip of him, letting him come up for air. But he wasn't finished with you.

 

As you closed your eyes, and enjoyed the relaxing effects of your orgasm, Pietro put his cock back into you; you didn't expect it, and the instant it began to pull apart your lips again, your eyes opened in unexpected pleasure. "Ohhhhhhh," was all you could say.

 

He pounded you hard. You moaned louder. Then he pounded you harder. And faster. "Keep fucking me like that!" You finally had the energy to say.

 

"I love your tight fucking pussy." Pietro moaned, "I love it, squeezes my cock." You could barely understand him, he was losing his composure to speak proper English. He moved his face down, sucking at your tips as he fucked you at a quickening pace, then adding, "But I love your pussy more when it's orgasming--squeezing and releasing it's tightest on me." He knew his accent would bring you closer to ecstasy. His hands moved to your clit, and he massaged it while grinding me.

 

"Keep fucking me like that, and I'll orgasm for you," You promised. With your remaining energy, you moved your waist up and down to fill his manhood even more inside of you. He was hitting your g-spot--rubbing it just right with cock as he slid inside of you. The fire and sex made you sweat and you were burning up inside and out but you didn't want the fucking to spot--you wanted the pleasure to go forever. And then--with one deep--hard--trust--you couldn't hold back your pleasure anymore. You began to orgasm.

 

"Fuck, yes," People moaned, slowing to enjoy your orgasm. As your second orgasm slowed, he rolled you over so you were on top of him. He began pumping into you at a thrillingly fast pace. He grabbed your big tight ass and pulled it down onto him; your tits pounds in front of him, and you knew he was enjoying every moment of it. "You're so fucking, insanely, beautiful." He said. And then he pulled you in close to him--embracing you--and you felt his throbbing cock releasing his pleasure into you.

 

Pietro was sweating and out of breath when he finally finished. He kissed you, and then asked, "Still cold?"


End file.
